Zelink Week 2019
by Oracle of Hylia
Summary: Hylia thought she understood how her people, but the Hero's mind was a fascinating mystery that she whished to know, she had a feeling it was much more deep than any other. He knew how he felt, but how could he rise past all those burdens that kept him from speaking his heart?


**Chapter 1**

**A****/N: I really, really love Hylink, its like the foundation for all Zelink and maybe that's why I find it so special. I'm told there's no actual time set in place for Zelink week so. . . here we go.****000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hylia had spent millennia upon millennia watching over her people and yet now that she dwelled among them, she was beggining to realize just how little she knew of them. Especially the Hero.

Many believed she had chosen him for his battle skills or his valor, although it wasn't as if those things _weren't _true, but. . . . . .It had been something else that had drawn her to him.

Link's spirit shone with a vibrancy Hylia had never seen before, not even the gods had such remarkable souls. She had left the heavens to come to this land, feeling his spirit call to her. She was drawn in, like moth to a flame, and though he had doubts about Hylia's claim that he was her Hero; she never second guessed her decision.

Farore had told her once, when she was very young, that the eyes were the gateway to one's soul. True for everyone, but especially mortals. When she had first looked him directly in his eye, she could see it; his unshakable courage. In that moment she knew she had made the right decision.

And yet there had been so much more in the depths of his sky blue orbs. Even now, she just couldn't seem to get him out if her mind, something about him made her want to keep coming back. He was a mystery, unlike other mortals, Hylia wasn't able to discern his truest self, everytime she thought she had come close, he'd do something that changed her entire perspective of him.

Currently, she was watching him practice swordplay from a distance. She had noticed that most things he did, he did in solitude. _I should ask him why, after all, mortals typically enjoy social interaction more than being alone. _Mind made up she made her way over to him.

"Sir Link," she called out and his entire body froze.

"Y-your grace, I. . . didn't realize you were here." A slight flush came over his face, "

She smiled at his reaction. It was strange, blushing was something mortals did all the time, she'd never thought anything of it before, but, for some reason whenever Link did it, she found it adorable.

He quickly regained his composure, the soldier mask coming over his face. She felt a slight twinge of disapointment whenever he did that around her, she much prefered seeing his true face.

"Please continue Hero, I did not to interupt your training." she smiled happily at him, "Actually, I find it quite captivating to watch."

A hint of something else slipped through his mask and stuttered something unintelligible under his breath.

"Ah-er-yes-I-I am so pleased-ah-my skills are up to standard for you." He paused for a moment, " Y-your grace, I mean."

"Oh hero, I have been meaning to ask you something. It is difficult to understand human emotion, even more so now that I have a human body and am unnacustomed to these feelings."

She looked at him strangely, "I have always been able to hear and feel the thoughts of my people. For the most part, they are easy to comprehend, but with you, your mind and heart are . .. .different to me. I can not read them as well for there seems to be some sort of _wall_ around your mind but also because your thoughts are deep."

"Whenever I grasp your thoughts they make me feel different. .. .more human, but not in a bad way. I feel a comforting warmth inside me, do you know what this is?"

000000000000000000000000000000000

Once Link understood what she was saying all the air left his lungs, it just didn't seem possible for a divine being such as her to feel this way, escpecially about _him_. He felt as though he was underserving of her affection, though this was nothing new, he had struggled with feelings of unworthiness for a long time. Perhaps that was he didn't put up a fight as much as he should have when they locked him away.

Hylia had been his salvation, not just freeing him from prison, but also his soul, she had eased the burdens in his heart and for the first time in a long time he felt like he was alive again.

But still, even is she did care for him, she was a _goddess_ and Link a mere mortal. How to could he _possibly _worthy of her?

Slowly, he looked up, feeling the heat of her body (since when did they get so close?) as they stared; brimming with emotion, into each other's bright eyes.

He spoke softly, never removing his eyes from hers, "What you're feeling, is called love."

"Love," she breathed, "I have love for this world and for my people, a goddess and her creations, but this- this love is different isn't it?"

Hylia gazed up at him with wonder, " This love is more personal. .. . more intimate, my heart understood what my mind could not. Being in your presence fills me with warmth and happiness and I feel rejoicing deep in my soul."

Link could feel two sides of himself waring at her proffesion of love, and couldn't the finds to say what either side believed.

She let a sound of concern and he raised a brow in question but before he could speak she placed a hand on his chest.

"Your heart is beating very fast."

He felt a blush creep up on his face, both from the fact he was embaressed she had noticed and that her hand was pressed into his chest.

She looked up worridly at him, " Isn't it dangerous for human hearts to beat too fast?"

He almost laughed, though he was touched by her concern. "No need to worry, it is a perfectly normal occurance. It typically happens due to excitement, adrenaline . . .. ."

". .. . And intimacy." Hylia finished for him.

"Yes. .. ." He breathed slowly.

"I wonder," She started, "If perhaps you feel the same way as I do, and I beileve I know how to find out."

He was confused for a moment until he saw her lean towards him, reaching up to his face, eyes closed. He let his heart take over his actions meeting her in a tender kiss.

Link felt as though light had suddenly filled his soul, accompanied by a feeling he never thought he'd have again. Joy. The effect she had on him was amazing, even he had only known her for a few months.

They pulled back from their kiss, searching each other before reaching a silent agreement and reaching in for a more passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close deeping the kiss. When they finally pulled back, they merely stood, catching their breaths and gazing at each other lovingly.

She out with her hand and caressed his scared cheek, "My Beloved Hero."

Those words filled his spirit with an strenghth that could never be broken.


End file.
